Az igazi szupererő
by Dominika13
Summary: Vajon hol rejlik az igazi szupererő? A testben? A lélekben? Vagy valahol teljesen máshol?
1. Chapter 1

_Prológus_

Meleg volt. Pont, ahogy szerettem. Bár az is igaz, a felhők fölött levegőt nem kaphattam, így nem érezhettem a bőrömön a szél markáns érintését, a-hogy körbeölel, mint egy gondoskodó anya, de még így is érezhető volt a kint kavargó fehér gomolyagok hője. Ahogy néztem a kint lévő dolgokat, azt hittem ennél nem lehet veszélyesebb semmi. De tévedtem.  
Az igazság az, hogy még hat éves koromban kezdődött minden. Sokszor idegességemben a tárgyakat mozgattam, olykor még az ablakokat is kitör-tem. A szüleim gyakran szörnyként kezeltek, mert nem tudták igazán, hogy létezhet ilyen. Babonás, hívő emberként, még ördögűzőt és hívtak hozzám, természetesen csalódniuk kellett, mikor minden folytatódott.  
Nyolc éves lehettem – tisztán nem emlékszem -, amikor elhagytak. Illetve, nem igazán mondhatnám elhagyásnak. Kitessékeltek az ajtó elé, majd hir-telen bevágták előttem. Szerencsémre, valaki telefonált a szüleimnek, de akkor még nem tudtam ki, s azt mondták, hogy valahova el kell mennünk.  
Nem emlékszem sem az útvonalra, sem az épület, sőt, most hogy így bele gondolok, szinte semmire nem emlékszem. Kiszálltunk a kocsiból, majd az épület felé sétáltunk – furcsamód, erre a jelentéktelen dologra teljesen em-lékszem. Felnéztem a monumentális épület legtetejére: S.H.I.E.L.D. Ez volt ráírva.  
Mintha azt mondták volna, hogy különleges vagyok, s hogy velük kell tar-tanom. A szüleim akkor nem engedték volna, hogy elvigyenek. De csak az-után, hogy azt mondták más vagyok. Különleges.  
De elhoztak. Tán, ostobaságnak tűnhet, de a szívem a lehetőséget elkapva, hatalmasat dobbant. Amikor kézen fogtak, s kivezettek, valahova, ami még mindig nem tiszta nekem, hogy hol is volt, utolsó pillantásom a szüleimre, nem volt se nem fájdalmas, se nem szomorú. Mindössze figyeltem a ször-nyetegeket – mert azok voltak -, akik eldobtak volna, azért mert nem olyan vagyok, mint ők.  
Azóta hosszú évek teltek el, felnőttem, lelkileg inkább, mint testileg, meg-próbáltak kiképezni, segíteni, hogy kordában tarthassam a dühöm. S most itt ülök, tizenhat esztendősen, egy igazi repülő erődben, egy Légi Camelot-ban, s azon kívül, hogy melegem van, nem éreztem semmit.  
Mellettem Natasha, ó a drága Natasha, aki velem volt, abban a nyolc év-ben, amit itt töltöttem, megbiccentette a fejét felém, majd elmosolyodott.  
- Ennyire azért nem csodálatos – mondta nevetve, de nem értettem, hogy mi volt ilyen vicces. – Csukd be a szád!  
Hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy a szám már jó ideje tátva maradt, de, nem is nagyon érdekelt. Gyorsan összezártam ajkaimat, nehogy megint megszólal-jon. Gyakran sokat tudott beszélni. Nagyon sokat.  
- Számomra csodálatos – szólaltam meg végül. – Mond csak, amit kértem, Fury-tól, megtette?  
- Persze – mosolyodott el. – Bár eléggé furcsa kérés, a S.H.I.E.L.D fejétől az, hogy rendezzenek be egy kosárlabda pályát ide.  
Elég fiús lány voltam, így Natasha nem csodálkozott el a kérésemen, csak jól szórakozott rajta. Néha olyan volt, mintha Fury-t az ujjaim köré csavar-tam volna, s bábuként, bármit megtett volna nekem.  
- Ugyan kérlek – mondtam, miközben megigazítottam a nyakamon a feke-te, Chicago Bulls-os pólót. – Camelotban is volt lovagló pálya. Arthurnak szüksége van a mozgásra.  
- De te nem vagy Arthur, mi meg nem vagyunk Camelotban! – hangja va-lamiért feszültté vált. – Fel kéne nőnöd.  
- Az unalmas – vetettem oda neki, s megfordítottam a számban a rágót. - Ahogy az is, hogy nem tudsz végre egy kicsit gyerekként viselkedni.  
Felálltam és ellépdeltem Natasha mellől.  
- Denise – kezdte mondani, habár nem igazán szándékoztam rá figyelni. -, valami történt. Mi a baj?  
- Semmi – virítottam fel igazán ördögi mosolyomat. Natasha viszont nem mosolygott. – Most mi van?  
- Semmit nem érzel azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Barton…  
- Nat – Ismét leültem mellé, s az arcára néztem. A keze lassan találkozott az enyémmel. Megszorítottam, ahogy egy jó baráthoz illik. -, biztos jól van, ne aggódj! Barton ügyes. Majdnem olyan jó túlélő, mint te.  
- Mint én? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. A mozdulat nehezen ment neki, és nem is állt neki valami előnyösen.  
- Megismétlem – mondtam. – MAJDNEM annyira jó túlélő, mint te. – e-meletem ki a szót, mindatom elején. Natasha elmosolyodott. Régen láttam ilyen szépnek. Ilyenkor látszott rajta, mennyire életvidám is tud lenni.  
Amióta Barton eltűnt, amikor az a skandináv gyerek idejött és ellopta a kockánkat, a Tesseractot, azóta semmi nem ugyanolyan. Barton eltűnt, Nat magába fordult, Fury önkénytelenül is felhúzza az agyam. De, az is lehet, hogy csak én vagyok ilyen ideges.  
- Natasha! – üvöltött fel valaki. Megállapítani már nem tudtam ki, de hogy nem olyan, akit szívesen láttam volna, az biztos.  
Lassan megfordultam.  
A Kapitány. Nála jobb ember nem is jöhetett volna. A katonás járásával, a komoly, kemény arcával, ami azt sugározza: tisztelegj! Minden mozdulatá-val, csak engem irritált. Jó katona volt. És annál jobb ember.  
Sokakat mentett meg. A világháború hőse volt. Egy igazi hős. Olyan aki életeket ment és csillogó ruhában járja a világot. Mind ösztönzött, s mind harcolt, miközben őt ösztönözték.  
Mindössze az a gond, hogy pont nem érdekelt, hogy ilyeneket csinált. Ne-kem néhol teljesen elegem lett belőle. Körülöttem ő volt az egyedüli, aki teljesen karót nyelt volt.  
- Szervusz, kiskatona! – mondta nekem, miközben gyengéden megöklözte az államat. Rámosolyogtam. Annál jobban még sohasem fájt a mosolygás.  
Puszta szeretet. Szokta mondani Nat. Talán azért csinálja, mert tényleg kedvel. De attól nekem nem lesz jobb. Belibben ide, kihúzott háttal, s nem csinál semmit, csak állba bokszol. Velem nem célszerű ezt csinálni.  
- Bármi fejlemény? – kérdezte végül, miután az összes monitort végignéz-te, noha tartalmukból semmit sem értett meg. Nevetnem kellet volna azon a komikus jeleneten, amint próbálja megérteni a dolgokat, a rövidítéseket, a monogramokat, a táblázatokat, a diagramokat. Miért nem nevettem?  
- Semmi – mondtam végül a nevetést visszafojtva. – Ugyanaz, mint húsz perccel ezelőtt. Hát nem érdekes?  
- Mi? – kérdezte Steve, amitől majdnem a falnak mentem. Egyáltalán nem érti a szlengjeimet. Miért is értené?  
- Semmi – mondta helyettem Natasha, mikor meglátta, hogy kissé ingerült arcomon elhelyezkedő ajkaim, szavakért kiáltva elváltak egymástól. – Csak azt akarta mondani, hogy ugyanott tartunk. Nincs egyezés.  
- Vagyis a skandináv boss sehol - mondtam mosolyogva. – Steve felvonta a szemöldökét. Neki sem állt jól ez a mozdulat.  
- Boss? Az meg micsoda? – kérdezte, s csak annyit vettem észre, hogy Nat már a fejét fogja.  
- Tudod, a netes játékokban a főellenségek, akiknek nagyobb a… - hadar-tam gyorsan valamit, de rájöttem, hogy Steve nem tudja mi az a net, hogy mi az a játék, s azt meg főleg nem, hogy mi az a főellenség. – Vagyis, aka-rom mondani, semmi.  
Steve bólintott.  
Hirtelen dr. Banner lépett be. _Gyűlik a Csipet-csapat. _gondoltam. _Vajon kinek van még kedve berontani? _A dr. ijedtebb léptekkel jött be, nem volt valami könnyen barátkozó. De ő volt Hulk. Ez sokat számított.  
Amikor bejött intettem neki. Visszaintett. Ő sem volt valami érdekes tár-saság, de élveztem a vele való cseverészést. Kedves volt, visszahúzódó, én meg bunkó és élre törő. Valahogy kiegészítettük egymást, akkor is, ha nem is voltunk csapat.  
- Doktor! – állt fel Natasha. Ő volt az, aki elhozta dr. Bannert, nem mintha nem félt volna tőle, mint mi többiek, de talán jó ötletnek tartotta, a jó kap-csolat ápolását, így talán, ha arra kerül a sor, őt nem zúzza Hulk apró, por-szemcsékké. Nem volt ostoba ötlet, az szent.  
- Hol tart a gamma sugárzás mérésénél doktor? Van bármi fejlemény? – kérdezte Steve. A doktor mélabúsan megrázta fejét.  
- Sajnos nehezebb, mint hittem – mondta. – Jó ideig el fog tartani, amíg meg találom a Tesseractot. Szóval. Nincs fejlemény.  
- Mily meglepő! – csaptam össze a tenyeremet, mint aki jól végezte a dol-gát. – Még valami értelmes kérdés Kapitány?  
Hirtelen magamon éreztem a teremben lévő összes ember tekintetét. Nem zavart. Figyeljenek csak. Én attól csak erősebbnek érzem magam.  
- Denise – kezdte Natasha. Hangjában éreztem a dorgálás előszelét. – Kér-lek, moderáld magad!  
- Hö? – kérdeztem vissza. Erre már nem válaszolt, s nem volt szándékom-ban tovább érdeklődni. Steve felhúzott szemöldökkel állt előttem, a doktor nem is igazán tudta, ez most mi volt, de Natasha, ő volt a legrosszabb. A szeme úgy nézett rám, mintha a legfőbb ellensége lennék. Pedig nem igaz-án mondtam semmi rosszat.  
- Denise, minden rendben? – kérdezte Coulson, aki mindvégig mellettem állt. Arca egy perccel ezelőtt még a hatalmas Amerika Kapitány felé volt, szemei a hőst pásztázták. Csodálta őt, csodálta az erejét, csodálta a dolgok-at, amiket megtett, s amiket meg akart még tenni. s amiket meg tudna tenni. Rajongó kislánynak tűnt mellette.  
- Persze – mondtam, habár tudtam, hogy saját magamnak is hazudtam.  
Felálltam és elindultam. A kabinom felé. Ott nyugalmam van. Legalábbis egy időre.

Csak feküdtem az ágyon, a plafont bámultan, ahogy szoktam. Néhányszor úgy tűnt, félek valamitől, de a plafonon lógó pókón kívül senki sem volt a társaságom. A kezem a nyakam alatt volt, s végül úgy elzsibbadt, hogy úgy éreztem, meg kell ráznom.  
Szánalmas látványt nyújthattam.  
Amikor felkeltem, azt hittem órák teltek el. Felnéztem az órára. Tíz perce vagyok itt. Steve hamarosan megy újra megkérdezni a nyilvánvalót.  
Valami furcsa érzés ragadott magával. De egy pillanat múlva vége lett. Nem éreztem ilyet, mióta véletlenül eltörtem egy ügynök sípcsontját, de az sem volt szándékos. Ilyenkor úgy érzem használnom kell az erőmet. Utálat-os egy érzés.  
Felkeltem, s az apró kabinomban lévő fürdőszobába mentem. Egy apró csap volt, ami igazán kellett nekem. Zsebemből előhúztam az apró dobozt, amit kaptam, kivettem belőle egy pirulát, mely fekete volt, mint az éjszaka, s visszaraktam rá a tetejét.  
Hányinger futott rajtam végig miután lenyeltem. Régóta nem volt rá szük-ségem. Akkor most miért?  
A kabin ajtajánál lévő, kis számítógépbe bepötyögtem valamit, amitől az ajtó kinyílt. Az ujjlenyomatom ott maradt a betűknél, amiket megnyomtam.

Lassan sétáltam le, cipőm kopott orra néha ismét megrövidült, s hirtelen megérkeztem vissza, Natasháékhoz. Steve épp most jelent meg.  
- Bármi fejlemény? – kérdezte mély, ugyanakkor nagyon is selymes hang-ján. Vissza kellett nyelnem a nevetést.  
- Nem – kezdte Natasha, de az egyik képernyő felsípolt. – De! Stuttgart, Németország! – kiáltotta, s hangjában furcsa örömöt vettem észre.  
- Akkor most oda megyünk? – kérdezte, miközben megigazítottam a póló-mat. Natasha megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, te itt maradsz.  
Leesett az állam.  
- De miért? – kérdeztem, miközben a képernyőre pillantottam.  
- Csak nem és kész! – szögezte le Nat. Tágra nyitottam a szemeimet. Pár másodpercig csak néztem, nyitott szájjal, értetlenül, várva azt, hogy valami rendes választ kapjak, de hiába. Nem mondott semmit, csak nézett rám, a szemei izzottak, s furcsa módon, sosem láttam még ilyen ingerültnek.  
- Veletek akarok menni – mondtam, egy kislány könyörgésével a hangom-ban. Natasha nem hatódott meg. Bár nem tudom mit vártam tőle.  
- Nem jöhetsz – felhúzta a cipzárját. – Steve, indulhatunk?  
A gép készen állt, Natasha pedig beült, merev arccal, egy szót sem szólva. Steve ösztönzésül megöklözte az államat, s ezt most az egyszer tudtam ked-ves gesztusként kezelni. Elmosolyodtam.  
Steve a régi ruháját vette fel, amit még akkor hordhatott, mikor Amerika Kapitány lett, de elég modernnek tűnt. Visszanézett rám. Tisztelgett. Én is visszatisztelegtem.  
Coulson megfogta a vállamat és arrébb húzott.  
- Reméljük sikerül elkapniuk Lokit – mondta, s a hangjában hallottam va-lamit, amit eddig még soha. Talán félelem lehetett, de nem tudtam, hisz ez-előtt, nem láttam rajta soha. Olyan kedves és aranyos volt mindig, de most, valahogy megváltozott.  
Amikor beszálltak a gépbe, azt hittem ők is elhagytak. Talán tévedtem. De szerencsétlenségemre, az ember, semmiben nem lehet teljesen biztos.  
- Loki tényleg olyan veszélyes? - kérdeztem Coulsont szemrebbenés nélkül.  
- Nem tudom, de - sóhajtott egyet. -, biztos nem lesz egyszerű visszaszerezni tőle a Tesseractot.  
- Értem - mondtam és felindultam a lépcsőn. Coulson mögöttem lépdelt.  
Natasháék már elrepültek, a gépbe nem tudtam beszökni, mégis...bárcsak megtettem volna. Sóhajtottam egyet.  
- Loki - suttogtam olyan halkan, hogy a mögöttem sétáló Coulson még ne hallja meg. - Mintha hallottam volna már ezt valahol…

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Baljós kezdetek**

A fejem zúgott, alig tudtam az ölemben lévő könyvre koncentrálni. Már vagy egy órája elmentek, s hírük még nem érkezett. Coulson nem mondot egy szót se, szemei kifakulva pásztázták a kabinomat. Egy teljes órája.  
Ahogy a falnak dőlt és ismét ránézett, a kifele vezető ajtóra, az órára, a pókra a falon, arca egyre csak halványabb lett. Kezdett teljesen megijeszteni. Hirtelen a nyakkendőjét kezdte igazgatni. Kilazította, megszorította. Kilazította, megszorította, és ismét kilazította. Akaratos mozgásától kirázott a hideg, ugyanakkor arra ösztönzött, hogy a könyvemre figyeljek helyette.  
Lehajtottam a fejem és a lapok közé néztem. Egy ideig csak bámultam, s idővel a szemem előtt elmosódtak a betük, a retinám, pedig mintha viszketett volna. Óvatosan becsuktam a szemem és a karommal dörzsölni kezdtem, míg a bőröm pirossá nem vált és sajogni nem kezdett. Égető érzés volt.  
Felkeltem, becsukott könyvemet az apró kaszást ábrázoló szobrocska mellé tettem a polcomon. Nem tudom, miről szólhatott a könyv, de remekül passzoltak egymáshoz a kis kaszással.  
Elindultam az fürdőszobámba, a legelhagyatottabb helyre, amivel valaha találkoztam. Coulson most először nézett egyenesen rám. Az ajtó melletti apró számítógépbe bepötyögtem valamit, s az ajtó egyből kinyílt.  
A csaphoz siettem, s a tarkómon tisztán éreztem Coulson tekintetét. Megengedtem a csapot, s egy kis ideig csak figyeltem, ahogy a folyékony találkozik a szilárd anyaggal. A csap alá raktam a kezem, s vártam, amíg teljesen nedves nem lett, és végigtörölhettem vele az arcomat. Habár imádtam a meleget, mégis a hideg víz érintése az arcomon volt a legjobb dolog, ami jó ideje történt velem.  
- Meleged van? - kérdezte Coulson, édes kisfiús hangzással szavai között.  
- Egy kissé - feleltem, noha csak a bőröm pirosságát kívántam enyhíteni vele. - Nem kérsz valamit inni? Van...vizem.  
Coulson megrázta a fejét.  
- Azt hiszem ezt kihagyom - nevetett.  
- Hát jó - mondtam, mindenesetre magamnak engedtem egy pohárba, majd gyors és határozott kortyokkal küldtem le. - Biztos? Jó hideg.  
- Biztos - mondta mosolygva.  
Hirtelen valami felcsipogott.  
Coulsonnal pár pillanatig farkas szemet néztünk, s egymás tekintetéből próbáltuk kitalálni, mit is hallhattunk.  
Végül Phil megrémült, az arcomra nézett, majd le. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy félreértelmeztem a mozdulatot. Mikor zsebéből előhúzta a telefonját megnyugodva sóhajtottam egyet.  
- Igen? - kérdezett bele. - Tényleg? Ez remek hír! Rendben, máris megyünk!  
Amint visszatette a telefont, az arca kivirágzott, szeme felcsillant, holott, egy perce még sápadt bőr és kifakult tekintet jellemezte.  
- Mi történt? - kérdeztem, miközben megigazítottam a pólómat.  
- Elkapták! - mondta és átkarolt. Felemelt, pörgetni kezdett. - Jaj, drága Denise! Hát végre elkapták!

Óvatos, s mégis gyors léptekkel haladtunk lefelé. Coulson szüntelenül mosolygott, de az én arcomra képtelen voltam mosolyt eröltetni. Coulson egy idő után elvált mellőlem, de ezt jobbnak láttam nem nehezményezni.  
Valószínüleg rossz sarkon fordulhattam be, mert hirtelen jó pár fegyveres közeledett felém. Arréb húzódtam, egyenesen a falhoz, szinte hozzá préselődtem, csak hogy átjuthassanak.  
A fegyveresek ügyet sem vetettek rám, én sem rájuk, de akit vittek, annál érdekesebb jelenség volt. Egy férfit fogtak közre, haja fekete, mint az éjszaka, szemei kékek és hidegek, akár a jég. Arcán ördögi mosoly nyugodott. Talán ez volt a legrémisztőbb benne. A mosolya.  
Ahogy elhaladtak mellettem, finoman végigmértem ellenségem - ahogyan egy jó ügynökhöz méltő. Ő is végigmért engem, első látásra bizonyosan gyengének tartott. A szemünk összetalálkozott egy pillanatra. Elfordítottam a fejem. _Nem láthatja, hogy félek._  
Elmosolyodott.  
Látta, hogy félek tőle, félem a hatalmát, a vérmérsékletét, a tetteit, a gondolatait, úgy, hogy nem is ismerem.  
Vártam, amíg eltűnnek a következő sarkon.  
- Jones! - szólalt meg valaki mögöttem. Fury. Bár ne ő lett volna. - Nem tudod merre lehet Coulson?  
Megráztam a fejem, s ha jól láttam, ez nem igazán zaklatta fel. - Ez meg ki volt? Loki? - mutattam magam mögé, ahol az előbb még fegyveresek sétáltak.  
- Nem számít - vetette oda. - Legalábbis neked nem számít.  
- Értettem - mondtam engedelmesen, de azért az orrom alatt egy átkot eldünnyögtem. - De miért?  
Fury, aki az előbb még az ajtón készült belépni, hirtelen előttem termett. - Csak nem és kész! - mondta hangosan. - Ne menj a közelébe.  
Védekezően magam elé emeltem, hirtelen kitárt tenyereimet és megráztam őket.  
- Nyugi van, haver! - mondtam, hogy egy kissé lenyugtathassam. Akkor belépett az ajtón, én pedig csak néztem, ahogy végleg eltűnik előlem.

- Mondott már valamit? - rontottam be a terembe. Steve tisztelgett egyet, a doktor pedig mosolyogva köszönt. Egyedül Natasha nem szólt semmit. Szemei mereven a képernyőket pásztázták.  
Hirtelen vettem észre, hogy olyanok is akadnak a teremben, akiket nem ismerek. Az egyik férfit egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után felismertem, ő volt a milliárdos Tony Stark. Emlékszem, nagy port kavart, mikor a fél világ előtt kijelentette, hogy ő a Vasember. Mellesleg, mikor Nat utána kémkedett, én hackeltem a gépét. Rájöttem: ez a pasas furcsán zseniális.  
A mellette álldogáló szőke, kék szemű férfit nem ismertem meg, s ruhája se igazán volt eviláginak mondható. Elgondolkodtam. Hiába nem volt az esetem, be kellett látnom, hogy nála szebb férfit, még életemben nem láttam.  
- Nem - szólalt meg Natasha. - Nem egyszerű eset. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem is fog.  
- Jones! - szólalt meg a mögöttem álló Fury. - Hadd mutassak be neked valakiket.  
Azzal a két férfi elé tolt, mivel a saját lábam nem akart megmozdulni.  
- Ő itt Tony Stark - mutatta be, akit eddig csak öntelt bájgúnárként tudtam elékpzelni.  
- Tudom - mondtam mosolyogva, miután kezet fogtunk. - Ismerem.  
- Mindenki ismeri Tony Starkot! - kiáltott fel olyan hangosan, s olyan nagyképűen, ahogyan csak kitellett tőle, s ahogyan csak elvárták Tony Starktól.  
Gúnyosan elmosolyodtam.  
- Nagyon sokan voltak, a történelem folyamán, akit mindenki ismer - Stevere néztem. -, és ez nem jelenti azt, hogy felettéb jó emberek lettek volna. Általában épp ellenkezőleg sült el a dolog.  
- Én más vagyok - mondta, szünni nem akaró mosollyal arcán.  
_Öntelt bájgúnár._ gondoltam._ Mit is vártam tőle?_  
- És ő itt Thor - mutatott Fury, a számomra eddig ismeretlen férfira. - Loki fivére.  
- És egyetlen barátja! - kiáltott fel nevetve Stark. Körbeforgattam a szemeimet.  
Kezet fogtam Thorral, és barátságosan elmosolyodtam.  
Amikor az asztalon lévő kis képernyőre néztem, amin Loki tömlöcét láthattam, hirtelen felkiáltottam és leültem.  
Csak sétálgatott fel és le. Nem ezt vártam volna. Azt hittem őrjöngeni fog és kiabálni. De ő, csak sétálgat fel s alá.  
- Egyetlen szót sem? - húztam fel az egyik szemöldökömet. Natasha megrázta a fejét.- Furcsa, hogy ennyire nyugodt.  
- Talán csak úgy véli - mondta Tony, s ő maga is leült. -, hogy mi földi halandók nem érünk fel ahhoz, hogy akár a beszédét hallhassuk. Ez a logikus, nem?  
- Ez is egy lehetőség - értettem egyet. - Túl nyugodt.  
- De ez miért fontos? - kérdezett rá Banner, noha a falnál szinte meg se mozdult, s hangja is halk volt és remegő. - Hisz a Tesseractot keressük, nem?  
- Én nem - mondtam és felálltam. - Kérdezze csak meg Fury-tól.  
Hirtelen minden szem Fury-ra tévedt. A szeme, az egyetlen, szikrázott a dühtől.  
- Miért is nem? - lépett közelebb Steve. - Azt hittem minden segítségre szükségünk van.  
- Van is - mondta higgadtan Fury. - De nem célszerű őt - mutatott rám. -, akár Loki, akár a Tesseract közelébe engedni.  
- Mégis mit tudnék okozni? - mordultam rá.  
- Ezt a hajót azért megtartanám, köszönöm! - mondta, de nem értettem miért. - TE, vagy itt az egyik legveszélyesebb tényező!  
- Az mit számít? - szólt közbe Stark. - Az a férfi ellopott egy olyan fegyvert, amivel akár el is pusztíthatja a Földet. Nála senki sem jelentett nagyobb veszélyt még. Szükségünk van rá, ahogy mindenkire!  
- Azt hittem egyedül szeret dolgozni, Stark - rázta meg a fejét Fury.  
- Úgy van! - helyeselt Tony. - De vannak bizonyos kivételek. Ez is egy olyan kivétel.  
- Csak így segíteni akar? - jegyezte meg lenézően Steve. - Ez nem magára vall.  
- Javasolnám, hogy Rogerst dobjuk ki helyette - folytatta mosolyogva Stark, s lágyan rákacsintott a Kapitányra.  
- Ez már sokkal jobban - sóhajtott egyet Steve.  
Én csak álltam közöttük, míg ők tűzharcot vívtak, Stark és Steve, Fury és egymás ellen. Igaz, eléggé komikus jelenetnek számított, mégis elég furcsán éreztem magam.  
- A LÉNYEG AZ - emelte ki Tony. -, hogy szükségünk van rá is.  
- Erről nem nyitok vitát! - kötötte Fury az ebet a karóhoz. - Én döntöm el, hogy ki beszélhet vele és ki nem! És te Jones, a közelébe ne merj menni!  
- Értettem - mondtam unottan, de közben teljesen másra gondoltam. _Csak szeretnéd Fury. Csak szeretnéd._

Unottan pattogtattam a labdát a földön, szemeimet körbe forgattam ismét és ismét a pályán, amit Fury-tól kértem. Unatkoztam. Mellesleg bántott, hogy másként bánt velem. Ez az, amit nem vártam volna tőle. Fájt.  
- Csatlakozhatok? - kérdezte, egy ismerős férfi hang. Felpillantottam, s furcsa módon, Tony Stark állt előttem.  
Lágyan bólintottam.  
Hagytam, hogy leüljön mellém és kivegye a kezemből a labdát.  
- Szereted a sportokat? - kérdezte és pörgetni kezdte a kosárlabdát a két kezében.  
- Valójában csak ezt az egyet - mosolyodtam el. - Ez volt az egyetlen, amit egyedül is lehetett játszani kiskoromban.  
Lenéztem. A föld valahogy nagyon értékelhető társaságnak tűnt. Tony felugrott.  
- Na akkor játszunk egyet? - kérdezte mosolyogva.  
Pillanatnyi csend következett. Csak néztem rá, amíg ő mosolyogva a labdámat dobálta. Nem akartam játszani. Most nem.  
- Talán, majd egy másik alkalommal - mondtam neki. - Nem szeretnélek nagyon lealázni.  
- Lealázni? - nevetett fel. - Engem? Ugyan!  
- Két percig tartana.  
- Akkor játszuk le!  
Ránevettem, de mást már nem mertem tenni. Magam köré fontam a karjaimat és vettem egy nagy levegőt. Tony közelebb lépett.  
- Minden rendben? - fogta meg a vállamat.  
- Persze csak - egy hideg fuvallatot éreztem átszivárogni magamon. -, nem értem az egészet. Ha egyszer itt vagyok, akkor miért nem segíthetek? Már nyolc éve, hogy a S.H.I.E.L.D magához vett, már meg kéne bíznia bennem! Akkor mégis miért nem?  
- Fury, néha nagyon utálatos tud lenni - öklözte meg biztatásból a vállamat. - Azt hiszi, a S.H.I.E.L.D a világ. Pedig a világ az, amit meg kéne védenie. Önkényes, ugyanakkor csak a biztonságodat akarja.  
- Miért akarná? - emletem fel a szemöldökömet.  
- Mutatok valamit - mondta majd a palánk elé húzott. Rádobta a labdát. Nem talált be. A mozdulatot többször is megismételte, de csak ritkán sikerült bedobnia. - Fury gondolatait kitalálni igazi rulett. Néha eltalálod - ismét rádobta. A labda még a hálót sem érintette. -, és néha nem. Nincs nagy valószínüsége, hogy eltalálod, hogy miért, hogy hogyan, hogy mikor. Ez miatt olyan kiszámíthatatlan.  
- Igen - pördültem meg. -, amióta ismerem, egyszer sem tudtam ki találni, mit akarhat, hogy azt, hogyan akarja megvalósítani. Ettől olyan érdekes személyiség.  
- Hát - ellenkezett Tony. -, ezzel nem értenék egyet. Viszont, abban biztos vagyok, hogy szinte az apádnak képzeli magát.  
Keserűen felnevettem.  
- Sok szerencsét hozzá! - mondtam elkomolyodva. - Az igazság az, hogy nem akarom, hogy az apámként viselkedjen. Az apám egy szörny volt. Ne akarjon rá hasonlítani.  
- Én azért örülnék a helyedben - próbált bíztatni. - Meg akar védeni. Ezt nem mindenki mondhatja el magáról.  
Egy pár pillanatig csak néztem rá. Nem tudtam megszólalni, nem is mertem. Erre hozzám vágta a labdát. A gyomrom görcsbe rándult.  
- Ez mire volt jó? - nyögtem.  
- Nem szólaltál meg - rántotta meg a vállát. - Gondoltam, nem vagy magadnál.  
Nevetve megráztam a fejem, miközben felemeltem a labdát.  
- Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy Loki engem is átverhet? - megpörgettem a kezemben a labdát, újra és újra és újra. - Nyolc éve senki sem tudott átverni.  
- De Loki más - ránéztem, ő pedig furcsa módon teljesen komoly volt. - Nem tudom, mire gondolhat, hogy mit tervezhet, vagy mit csinált ahhoz, hogy idejöjjön. Én nem félek tőle, de talán jobb lenne. Egy felnőttet meg tud igézni, manipulálni, te pedig csak egy tizenhat éves naív kislány vagy. Ezt ne feledd!  
A szemem izzani kezdett.  
- Lehet, hogy gyerek vagyok, de kicsit sem vagyok naív - ökölbe szorítottam a kezem. - Ha én beszélek vele, biztos, hogy nem fog manipulálni.  
- Te nagyon beszélni akarsz vele igaz? - mosolygott. - Én a helyedben nem lennék ennyire magabiztos.  
Felhúztam a szemöldököm: - Ezt most nem mondhatod komolyan! Pont te?  
- Hát, van benne valami...  
Felkacagtam. Tony mosolyogni kezdett, s egy időre olyan volt, mint egy testvér. Nem is bántam. Egész életemben szükségem lett volna egy ilyen nagy testvérre. Még csak pár perce beszéltünk, mégis, azon a napon, nem beszéltem ilyen jót senkivel. Illetve, akkor még azt hittem.  
Kissé elbizonytalanodtam. A földet kezdtem bámulni. Tony közelebb lépett, a vállamra tette a kezét, mint egy jó testvér.  
- Tudod, én elég jól tudok hazudni - mondta nekem mosolyogva. Felkaptam a fejem. Még csak nem is értettem, miért mondta. A szemébe néztem. A mosolya biztatóan hatott, noha ő volt az utolsó, akitől biztatást vártam volna. Szívem vadul kezdett kalapálni. Reménykedtem, hogy reménykedhetek.  
- Ezt, hogy érted? - kérdeztem végül, hosszú csend után.  
- Mindössze úgy - kezdte. -, hogy tudok neked falazni, és egyébként is, be tudlak juttatni a laborba - a szemem reménykedve csillogni kezdett. - És tudod. Ott van a jogar...

Halkan begépelt valamit, majd a kinyílt ajtón belépett a laborba. Képernyőket láttam, amin gamma sugárzást mértek, de furcsán, doktor Bannert nem láttam sehol. S ott is volt. Középre rakták a jogart, szembe az üvegablakokkal, amik, belátásom szerint biztonsági üvegből voltak kirakva. Tony beszélni kezdett a semmibe.  
- Jarvis, a kamerákat!- nem tudtam mihez, vagy kihez beszélt, de mindenesetre, az válaszolt neki.  
- Uram - szólalt meg a mély, gépies hang. -, a kamerákat kiiktattam, szabad pályát kaptak - hangja elbizonytalanodott, de úgy, ahogy csak egy emberé tud. -, de van egy érzésem, hogy nem sokáig leszünk képesek átverni az egész S.H.I.E.L.D bázist.  
- Nyugodj meg Jarvis! - mondta Tony, mintha egy barátjához beszélne. - Addigra végzünk is!  
- Értem, uram - hangja ismét gépes lett. - Ó, üdvözlöm, Miss Jones!  
Integetni kezdtem, de nem tudtam hova. Stark felkapta a fejét.  
- Ja igen, Denise, ő Jarvis, a házvezetőm - mondta, mikor eszébe ötlött, hogy én is ott vagyok. - Most pedig segíteni van itt.  
- Khm - köhögött Jarvis, bár nem tudtam, hogy lehetséges ez. -, uram, mintha elfelejtett volna valamit.  
- Ja, persze. És azért is, hogy feltörje nekem a S.H.I.E.L.D titkos iratait.  
Elképedtem.  
- Én egy S.H.I.E.L.D ügynök vagyok. Ez eszedbe jutott? Jobb lenne nem nekem mesélni a kis terveidről.  
- Megbízom benned - mondta, miközben az egyéb gépet kezdte babrálni.  
Nevetni kezdtem: - Bizalom. Felesleges, milyen csoda, hogy csak az emberekben van meg!  
- Miért, te nem bízol bennem? - kérdezte, s hangjában mintha kis csalodást éreztem volna.  
- Én senkiben sem bízom - mondtam neki. - Ezt jobb, ha megtanulod. Egyébként is, csak szólnod kellett volna, hogy fel akarod törni. Beengedtelek volna a rendszerbe.  
- Nekem így egyszerűbb - mosolygott. - Jarvis jó ebben.  
Rámosolyogtam. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, s lassan a jogarhoz sétáltam. A kékség megigézett. Kénytelen voltam elfordítani tőle a tekintetem.  
- Valami baj van, Miss Jones? - kérdezte Jarvis, gépies, mégis selymes hangján.  
- Semmi, mindössze - egy pillanatra elhalgattam. -, ez a jogar, olyan különös.  
- Mitől lenne különös? - kérdezte Tony, rövid, barna szakálla mögül. - Csak egy bot. Egy jelentéktelen fogpiszkáló.  
- De mágikus - mondtam. _És jégkék. _- Egyébként is. Lokinak, mikor szembe jött velem, mintha ugyanilyen kék szeme lett volna. A Tesseract is ilyen színű. Mi ebből a tanulság?  
- Ööööö - gondolkodott. -, a kék egy jól elcsépelt szín?  
- NEM! - üvöltöttem rá. - Vagy azt jelenti, hogy Loki még messziről is irányítja a jogart és a Tesseractot, vagy... - elbizonytalanodtam. Sóhajtottam egyet. - Vagy a Tesseract irányítja Lokit. Ez esetben pedig nem gonosz.  
- Ezt nem tudhajuk biztosan.  
- De mi van, ha mégis? - körbe járkáltam a laborban. - Erről meg kell bizonyosodnunk.  
- Mégis hogyan? - kérdezte Stark. Nem is értettem, miért áll ennyire mellettem.  
Ránéztem, elmosolyodtam. Ő egy pillanat múlva megértette a célom, mosolyogni kezdett, szemei felcsillantak.  
- Jarvis? - mondta végül.  
- Igen, uram?  
- Azt hiszem, Denise meglátogatja, a mi kis szardíniánkat. Tudod a dolgod!

Megugrottam egy kicsit, mikor a hatalmas acél ajtó végleg bezárult mögöttem. Loki egy pillanatig csak bámult, de a szeme felcsillant, s látszólag felismert, noha, egyáltalán nem is tudta ki vagyok.  
Ahogy közelebb lépdeltem a ketrechez, a lábam remegni kezdett, egy-egy pillanatban úgy éreztem, hogy rögtön összeesek. _Van időm. Jarvis és Tony majd falaznak nekem. Meg kell tenniük. Megígérték.  
_Elég közel léptem az üveghez, hogy közelről láthassam az arcát. Jégkék szemei vadul az arcomat fürkészték, gyenge pontot keresve, de tekintetem megszilárdult, hogy ne tudjon átjárót találni legbelsőbb érzéseimhez. Rámmosolygott.  
- Minő meglepő pillanat - kezdte gúnyosan. - Most már gyerekekkel akarnak rávenni arra, hogy megmondjam hol a Tesseract?  
Összeráncoltam a homlokom: - Hogy mit? - pillanatnyi csönd következett. - Ja, igen, a kozmikus kocka. Eléggé furcsa volt hallani, hogy valami nem létező skandináv gyerek idejött és ellopta.  
Nekidőltem a korlátnak és letekintettem az alattunk lévő mély semmibe. Nem nagyon kívántam volna onnan leesni.  
- Fury elmondta, hogy működik ez az izé? - mutattam a ketrec körül elhelyezkedő szerkezetre.  
Bólintott.  
- Igen, azt mondta, ha az üveg betörik, akkor végem van - megrántotta a vállát. - De nem nagyon érdekelt.  
- Hát igen - nevettem fel. -, nem tudtam rájönni, hogy egyáltalán, hogyan gondolta ezt. Mit fog csinálni? Kirágja a plexit?  
Felnevetett. Hangja selymes volt, holott ki nem néztem volna belőle.  
- Talán neked sokkal fantáziadúsabb ötleteid lennének. Vagy talán tévedek? - kérdezte és közben mélyen a szemembe nézett. Elvesztem a kékségben.  
- Lehet - mondtam és belekapaszkodtam a korlátba. -, de az sokkal drasztikusabb lenne és jobban fájna. Persze nem nekem.  
Végig sétáltam a ketrec körül, ujjaimat végigvontam a plexin.  
- Beszéltem a bátyjával - mondtam végül. - Thorral.  
Idegesen felüvöltött: - Ő nem a bátyám! - én csak egyszerűen megráztam a vállam és nyugodtan válaszoltam.  
- Nem kérdeztem - látszólag ledöbbent. - Nekem mindegy, hogy a bátyja e, vagy sem, ha én azt mondom, akkor így van és kész!  
Rámmosolygott, azzal a kis ördögi mosolyával, ami roppantul jól ment az arcához. Akaratom ellenére elvörösödtem. Loki láthatta rajtam, hogy zavarba jöttem, hisz ismét elővillantotta gonosz mosolyát.  
- Te tudod - elkezdett járkálni. - Bár akkor sem a bátyám. Azt hittem elmesél mindent.  
- Mit, hogy maga jégóriás? - kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel. - Igen, tudok róla. Ő sem ér többet magánál, akkor sem, ha asgardi. Maguknak is van mire büszkének lenniük. Maguknak például van szép... jegük.  
- Á, a szarkazmus - mondta unottan. - Kedvelt formája a humornak, igaz? A Te, kedvenc humor fajtád is, ha nem tévedek.  
- Igen - mosolyodtam el. - Érdekes, hogy mennyire vicces, mikor más szenved és nem te.  
- Magam is így vagyok vele - kuncogott. Én sem értettem, de elég érdekes társaságnak bizonyult. - Szóval, a Tesseract nem számít?  
- Dehogynem számít. Ez az, ami igazán számít. De miért törődjek vele, ha tudom, úgyse bízhatok magában. Mellesleg Furyékban sem bízhatok. Így mit kéne tennem?  
- Nem bízol a saját fajtádban? Miért nem bízol az emberekben?  
- Már megválaszolta a kérdését - komolyodtam el. - Azért, mert emberek. Ők pedig hazudnak, átvernek, csalnak. Miért kéne az emberekben bíznom, mikor nem érdemlik meg a bizalmamat?  
- Miért ne érdemelnék meg? - húzta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
- Az ember, ha olyan pillanat adatik bármit felad azért, amit akar - végigsimítottam az üveget. - Legyen az pénz, tudás, hatalom vagy szerelem. Az embernek semmit sem számít a becsület. Le sem tagadhatnám, hogy ember vagyok.  
- Értem - mondta, majd közelebb lépett. Talán, ha egy méter volt közöttünk. - De mit gondolsz, te is elárulnád társaidat? - a szemembe nézett. - Pénzért, hatalomért, vagy szerelemért? Képes lennél mellettem harcolni, barátaid ellen?  
- Ember vagyok - én is közelebb léptem egy lépéssel. - Miért ne? Megeshet! De sajnos, az ember semmiben sem lehet biztos. Ahogy ebben sem. Így a kérdést, nem tudom biztosan megválaszolni. Elég ennyi?  
- Azt hiszem igen - a plexire tapasztotta a kezét. Körbenézett, s tudta, hogy nem fog még egy jó ideig kijutni onnan. - De nekem nem kellenél. Egy halandó vagy, nem több. Hasznomra nem válnál. Mire lenne jó, egy gyenge halandó?  
Megcsaptam az üveget. Az öklöm hatalmasat csattant, s egy pillanatban mintha az egész megremegett volna.  
- Nem ismersz! - mondtam felemelt hanggal. - Ne alkoss rólam véleményt!  
- Nem is ez volt a célom - mosolyodott el. Tátva maradt a szám, mikor rájöttem, hogy mit tettem. Kihozta belőlem azt, amit akart. A haragot. Erre volt kíváncsi. Az erőmre. - Minden várakozásomat felülmúltad. Legalábbis, eddig így gondolom. Ha lesz időm, még jobban ki foglak ismerni. Könnyen kiszámítható vagy. Mellesleg halandó.  
- Igaz, én csak egy gyenge ember vagyok, már el is felejtettem.  
- Nem ezt mondtam. De halandó vagy. Viszont az első igazán szép dolog, amit azóta láttam, hogy ideérkeztem - megint rámmosolygott.  
- Ilyen naívnak nézek ki? - karjaimat összefontam a derekam körül. - Veszíteni fog.  
- Ó, csinos - mért végig újra és újra. -, de ostoba.  
- Nagyon vicces - nevettem. - Nem csak én kedvelem a szarkazmust. Bezzeg a bátyja! Hogy mennyivel másabb, mint maga!  
- Ő nem a bátyám! - mondta erőteljesen, én pedig válaszként megráztam a vállam. - Mit gondolsz róla? Mármint Thorról. Milyen káprázatos és érdekfeszítő, nemde?  
Felkuncogtam: - Csinos, de ostoba.  
Hangosan felnevetett.  
- Azt hiszem - kezdte hangosan. -, ez egy nagyon szép barátság kezdete lehet!  
- Nem hinném! Mások vagyunk. Szinte mindenben különbözünk.  
- Nem - lépett még egy lépést közelebb felém. -, teljesen egyformák vagyunk. Ezért vagy olyan érdekes! Senkivel sem találkoztam még, aki nem lenne szöges ellentétem. Csak egy valamit nem tudok. Mégis, ki vagy te?  
- Denise Jones - mondtam, furcsán büszkén. - S.H.I.E.L.D ügynök. Gyerekkoromban vettek el a szüleimtől, nem részletezném miért.  
- És az erőd, az honnan van?  
- Hát - kezdtem hosszú mesémet. -, az elején azt hittem, valami kiválasztott vagyok. Ne értsen félre! Egy kisgyermek, mikor szörnynek érzi magát, bármit képes elképzelni, csak hogy elfelejtse, mi is valójában. Az igazság viszont az, hogy úgy teremtettek meg. Az én drága szüleim, semmit sem tudtak róla, de génmanipulált vagyok. Minden porcikám úgy lett megtervezve, hogy más legyek, mint a többiek. Erősebb, gyorsabb, okosabb...  
- Szebb - nevetett fel, s tőlem is hasonló reakciót várt.  
- Nem éppen - folytattam komolyan. - De engem a tökéletességre terveztek. Azonban én is ember vagyok. Hibázok. Tévedek. De felejteni nem tudok. Mindenre emlékszem, és emlékezni is fogok. Ez, van akinek jó, de van akinek nagyon rossz. De mégis, ha úgy vesszük, tökéletes vagyok.  
- Szemtelen vagy - mosolygott rám. - Látszólag van önbizalmad.  
- Én csak azt mondom, amit tudok. Elvben tökéletes vagyok, de az életemmel mégis elég jól megszívtam. Nem mondanám kifejezetten szerencsésnek magam.  
- Mert halandó vagy! - hangja ismét lenézővé vált.  
Elkezdtem kisétálni.  
- Jarvis!  
A hatalmas acélajtó kinyílt, én pedig kiléptem rajta. Nagyképűen odavetettem neki: - Igen, halandó vagyok. Magához képest. De, ha úgy vesszük, mind a ketten halandók vagyunk.  
- Igen? És kihez képest? - kérdezte, s szemei izzásnak indultak.  
- Hulkhoz képest! - vigyorogtam, s hagytam hogy a hatalmas ajtó végleg bezáródjon mögöttem.


	3. Chapter 3

Az elmémbe férkőzve

Remegve megtörölgettem a homlokom mikor végigsétáltam a folyosón, messze Lokitól, a börtönétől, s mindentől, amihez köze lehet. Szemem sarkában elmorzsoltam egy apró könnycseppet, s a mutatóujjamra néztem. Nedves lett a könnytől. Sosem beszéltem még senkivel így. Illetve, mindenkivel ugyanúgy társalogtam, szavaimat nem voltam hajlandó megválogatni, de amit mondott, vagyis inkább amit tett, olyan más volt. Nem is igazán tett semmit, de a szeme, a kék forgatag amiben elvesztem, ezernyi vészjósló csillagként tündöklött, s mintha egy térkép is látható lett volna benne. Őszinte tekintettel, mégis hazug szavakkal, hogy lehet valakit megsiratni? Főleg olyat, aki nem mert sírni?  
Nekidőltem a falnak, s lecsúsztam a földig, addig, amikor már nem kellett a lábammal támasztanom magam. Felhúztam a térdem, átkulcsoltam, s a fejem lehajtottam.  
_A szeme. _gondoltam. _A szeme. Mi volt benne olyan furcsa? Miért félek tőle? Be van zárva, nem tud bántani, ez biztos, de mégis..a szeme. Látott engem és kiismert. Látott és megszánt. De, ami legrosszabb, látott, mosolygott, s én nem tudom gyűlölni. Miért nem? Ki vagyok én, hogy egy katonától olykor-olykor kiráz a hideg, vele pedig hosszan lépes voltam beszélgetni? Hisz teljesen olyan, mint ő volt. Hideg, közömbös, de a szeme csillogott, mint a hajnali égbolt, az égbolt, amilyenen sírva aludtam el mindig. Miért most? Miért itt? Hogy hathatott rám?__  
_Elmélkedésemet hangos léptek szakították meg, s egy ideig még képes voltam abban az ostoba dologban reménykedni, hogy ő az, értem jött, elvisz innen, vigyázni fog rám, de, ami még jobb: megöl. Szívem hangosan dobogott, féltem, akár meg is hallhatja valaki, vagy csak én hallom ilyen kristály tisztán?  
Arcomat lassan felemeltem, egyenesen a hang irányába, s Stark lépdelt felém. Hirtelen mellettem állt, szakálla mögött mosolygott ugyan, szemei viszont mégis az arcomon még megmaradt könnycseppeket akarták vallani kényszeriteni. Megérkeztével, nem is tudom miért, de a szoba megtelt melegséggel, pont úgy, ahogy a pályán éreztem, ott, ahol minden elkezdődött.  
- Minden rendben? - kérdezte zsebre rakott kézzel, amit hirtelen felém nyújtott. Muszáj volt bólogatnom, s megragadtam a felém nyújtott segítséget. Felálltam, hátam lazán és gyengén a falhoz súrlódott. Tony rámmosolygott, majd eltörölt egy könycseppecskét a szemem aljáról. Vállon öklözött, biccentett egyet a fejével, jelezve, hogy most menjek utána, én pedig, mit tehettem volna, hát utána sétáltam. Szeme sarkából néhányszor még visszapillantottam, reménykedve, hogy Loki tényleg nem juthat ki onnan.  
Hosszú percekig csak sétáltunk egymás mellett, egy szót sem szólva, s keztem egyre furábban érezni magam. _Valaki követ.__  
_Hátranéztem, de mögöttem csak üresség és tétován mozgo levegő volt. Tony megfogta a kezem, végigsimított a bőrömön, az ő bőre érdes volt, érintése pedig rettentően durva. Megijesztett. Kénytelen voltam elhúzni a kezem.  
- Valami baj van! Ez biztos! - mondta, nagy csend után, míg én nem mertem a szemébe nézni. - Mindent el kell mondanod!  
- Itt? - kérdeztem tőle, majd a mellettünk lévő ajtókra tekintettem. Az egyik Natasha, a másik pedig, egyik nagyon "kedves" ügynöktársnőm, Kensi szobája volt, s onnan nem volt olyan pillanat, amikor ki ne jöhettek volna.  
- Dehogyis! - mondta, miközben megragadta a karomat és erőset szorított rajta. Habár a mozdulata fájt, nem mutattam ki, csak komolyan méregettem. Ő egyszer-kétszer még végignézett a folyosón, várva, jön e valaki. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy erre semmi esély, visszanézett rám, s valüszínűleg nem szándékosan, de ismét megszorította a karomat, de most a fájdalomtól pislognom kellett. - Lent, a kosárpályán. Az még nincs bekamerázva. Ott mindent elmondhatsz!  
- Nincs bekamerázva, ez biztos? - vontam össze szemöldökömet. Nem igazán akartam elhinni ezt az egyszerű, ugyanakkor teljesen ésszerűnek tűnő dolgot.  
- Igen, teljesen biztos - mondta, s újra körbenézett. Közelebb húzott magához és halk, elfojtott hangon suttogni kezdett. - Most lemegyünk oda. Csak ott mondhatod el, félek, Fury rá fog jönni az egész trükkünkre. Na gyere! - azzal megrántotta a karomat.  
Pár perc alatt leértünk, de odalent dermesztő hideg uralkodott. Pár pillanatig ismét úgy éreztem, valaki néz. De hiába néztem körbe kétszer-háromszor, újra meg újra, nem volt ott senki. Nem volt kétség: megőrültem.  
- Na most - mondta Tony, amíg az ajtó bezárult mögöttünk. - Mondott valamit végre a Tesseractról?  
- Nem - ráztam meg bánatosan a fejem. - Viszont azt mondta szép vagyok. Vagy zseni, akinek valami frappáns ötlete van, vagy teljesen ostoba, aki azt hiszi ennyire naív vagyok. Mindenesetre nem vagyok idióta, nem tudott átverni.  
- Értem - mondta majd pimaszul elvigyorodott. Hangosan felkuncogott. - És mond csak, nem tett úgy mintha ásítana miközben át akart karolni?  
- Marha vicces! - néztem rá, arra, aki úgy nevetett, mint aki most hallja az évszázad viccét. - Én nem nevetnék ennyire jóízüen ezen. Még mindig nem tudjuk hol van az-az izé. A Tesseract.  
- Azt nem - nevetett. -, de azt már tudjuk, hogy elég fiatalos ízlése van!  
Kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni. Nem gondoltam viccesnek, de tetszett, hogy ilyenkor, amikor a világ sorsa függ minden lépésünktől, még akkor is képes olyan hülyeségeken röhögni, amiken egy rendes ember inkább a fejét fogná és rosszalóan rázná magát.  
- Ugyan hallgass! - kuncogtam fel. - Inkább azt, hogy milyen jó ízlése van!  
Maga köré fonta karjait és méghangosabban kezdett nevetni. Végül felnézett rám.  
- Tényleg ezt mondta? - kérdezte kis idő múlva, mostmár teljes komolysággal.  
- Igen - mondtam és sétálgatni kezdtem. - Egész jó terv volt. Egy nálam naívabb fiatal lánynál bejött volna. Kedveskedik, cserébe pedig azt várja, hogy higgyem minden szavát. Szegénykém. Keményen próbálkozott.  
Tony ismét nevetni kezdett.  
- Keményen? - egy könycsepp gördült le arcán. - Hát képzelem!  
- Ezt rögtön gondoltam - csováltam meg unottan a fejem.  
- Most miért? Ha nem jutottunk messzire, legalább hadd nevessek rajta!  
Lassan felvettem a labdát a földről. A palánkhoz mentem, s Stark minden lépésemet követte.  
- Emlékszel amikor Fury-ról beszéltünk? - kérdeztem, miközben meg-meg pörgettem a labdát a kezemben.  
- Igen. De miért?  
- Loki - mondtam s megpróbáltam rádobni a labdát a palánkra. Csont nélkül bement. - A szavai, mind hazugok voltak, a szeme mégis, mintha igazat akart volna mondani. Bele kellett néznem, egyenesen a jégkék szemébe, hogy kiismerjem, de ehelyett ő ismert ki engem. Azt mondtad Fury gondolatait kitalálni igazi rulett. Akkor Lokiét micsoda? Az ő gondolatait nemcsak nem tudtam kitalálni, de valahogy hagytam, hogy az én agyamba másszon bele. Rávett, hogy dühös legyek. Hogy megmutassam a haragom.  
- A haragod? - kérdezte Tony magasra felemelt szemöldökkel. - Miért pont a haragod?  
- Tudod - nagy levegőt kellett vennem, hogy ne essek össze. -, azért hoztak el az igazi szüleimtől, mert van valamekkor mértékű szuperhatalmam. Nem érdekelte őket, hogy a szüleim miatt min kellett keresztül mennem. Az erőm pedig, kissé olyan mint doktor Banneré. A haraggal, a düh igazi erejével van kapcsolatban. Én persze nem fogok ez miatt zöld szörnnyé változni, de amikor dühös vagyok, akaratlanul is felszabadítok egy kis részt az erőmből. Nem tudom mire vagyok képes teljesen, de ami azt illeti, nem is igazán vagyok rá kíváncsi. A lényeg az, hogy véletlenül megcsaptam azt a rohadt plexit. Azt akarta, hogy kimutassam azt, amit el kell rejtenem. Felhasználta ellenem azt, amit én akartam ellene. Hát nem ironikus? - keserűen felnevettem.  
- Rávett, hogy megmutasd az erődet? - Tony kitépte a kezemből, a már felvett labdát és körbefordult néhányszor. - Pedig teljesen eszementnek tűnt.  
- Néha az őrületben is van értelem... - jegyeztem meg, s mikor ismét az a furcsa érzés támadott meg, hogy valaki figyel, lehunytam a szemem. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a pasi nem őrült. Okosabb mindannyiunknál. Nálam biztos. Ravasz, ugyanakkor ezt nagyon jól elrejti a mögé az érdekes sárm mögé, amitől látszik, hogy veszélyes, de mégis, nagyon csábító. - Felnéztem Starkra, aki még mindig a labdával babrált, szemei találkoztak az enyémmel, s tekintetében bizonytalanságot kellett észrevennem. - Nem fogja megmondani, hogy hol van a Tesseract. Ebben biztos vagyok.  
- Sajnos én is - sóhajtott fel. - Nem találkoztam még olyannal, aki versenghetett volna velem, de ő, pont ilyen. Olyan zseni, mint én, hacsak nem jobban. Ijesztő, hogy sokkal többen vagyunk, de ő egyedül mégis létszámfölénnyel rendelkezik. Minden lépésünkről tud, tudja, mit akarunk tenni és hogyan. Mindenkivel lenéző, konkrét dolgokat sosem mond, így elég nehéz rendesen megismerni.  
- Igen - karjaimat magam köré fontam. - A szemembe nézett. Mikor azt mondtam neki, hogy az emberek képesek akárkit elárulni, hatalomért, tudásért, pénzért vagy akár szerelemért cserébe. Elismételte, amit mondtam, aztán megkérdezte, hogy én is képes lennék elárulni a társaimat, hatalomért, pénzért, tudásért, vagy szerelemért. Mikor a szerelem szót kimondta, újra a szemebe nézett, teljesen kiemelte a többi közül, én meg csak álltam ott, próbáltam magam kihúzni a bajból, de ő látta rajtam, hogy nem is igazán tudok mit mondani, és ez tetszett neki, láttam rajta! Miért kellett mosolyognia? Miért csinálta velem ezt? A lelkembe látott, mikor a szemébe néztem, nem tudtam mit tenni! - fejemet lehajtottam, s remegve mondtam végig. Végül felemeltem a tekintetem, szemem felizzott, s komolyan odavetettem Starknak: - De mindenesetre én nekem is sikerült kiismernem. Nem annyira, mint szerettem volna, de mégis...az is elég.  
- Kiismerted? Mégis hogyan? - Tony kezében megállt a labda, s végtelen hosszúnak ható, hallgatag pillanatok következtek.  
- Nem szeret hallani arról, hogy Thor a bátyja. Mellesleg, azt sem szereti, ha valaki nem ért vele egyet. Kissé olyan, mint Te.  
Tony összehúzta szemöldökét, s arcán látszott az a furcsa érzés, ami olyanná teszi, amilyennek hallottam. Ripacs volt, ez igaz, de Loki legalább annyira ripacs volt, mint Ő.  
Folytattam volna, de a hangosbeszélő megszólalt: - Jones, Stark, azonnal látni akarom magukat. Nincs apelláta.  
Fury hangja volt az, s habár nem láttam őt, a hangján hallatszott, hogy eszméletlenül dühös. Féltem tőle mikor ilyen volt. Tony Stark aggódó arccal rámnézett, majd azt az "igazam volt" arcot vágta.  
- Én mondtam, hogy rá fog jönni - mondta mosolyogva. - Nem meg mondtam?

Alig mertünk besétálni az ajtón, hisz tudtuk, akármennyire vagyunk függetlenek, attól még hatalmas fejmosás vár ránk. Az ajtó zárva volt, de nem csodálkoztam rajta. Fury valószínüleg nem akarta, hogy bárki bemenjen, mikor épp a mi fejünket akarja letépni. Megnyomtam pár gombot, mire egy lágy, női hang szólalt meg.  
- Kérem mondja el a jelszót! - a hang ismerős volt nekem, hasonló volt, mint Jarvis, de feleannyira sem volt fejlett. A hang ismét felszólalt: - Kérem mondja el a jelszót!  
- Fatum - szólaltam meg, a régi, elfelejtett latin nyelven. Azt jelentette sors, noha én választottam, nem jöttem rá miért. A női hang kedvesen csengett.  
- Köszöntöm Jones kisasszony! Szép napunk van, nem igaz?  
- Persze, persze - mondtam unottan a gépnek, aki sosem tudott igazán emberi lenni.  
Az ajtó hangtalun nyílt ki, s Fury izzó tekintete meredt rám és Tonyra. Amint beljebb léptünk, az ajtó visszazárult. Ijedten néztem vissza Fury-ra.  
- Mégis mit képzelt, Stark? - förmedt rá. Tony tágra nyitotta barna szemeit, nem értett semmit. - Meghackelni a S.H.I.E.L.D teljes adatbázisát? A kamerákat kikapcsolni? Őt - mutatott rám. -, pont Őt beengedni Lokihoz? Mit képzelt, hogy majd meg fog törni?  
- Fury - léptem egy lépéssel közelebb. -, Tony nem tett semmit. Én akartam, hogy..  
- NEM ÉRDEKEL! - üvöltött fel. - És, Te! Mégis mit képzeltél? Mindketten hibások vagytok és kész! Az isten szerelmére! Mégis, hogy volt merszed felülbírálni amit mondtam?  
- Nem tettem - mondtam neki nyugodtan. -, csak beszélgettem kicsit a fogollyal. Nem sok mindent mondott, de legalább többet, mint eddig.  
- Nem számít! - hangja erőteljesebb lett, minden egyes szónál. - Megtiltottam, hogy odamenj, megtiltottam, hogy beszélj vele, akkor meg miért tetted meg? Két emberem is a birtokában van, nem akarom az összeset elveszíteni!  
- Nem is fogod! - lassan én is üvölteni kezdtem. Rájöttem: noha Stark ott állt mellettem, egy szót sem szólt, s csak kapkodta a tekintetét.  
- Dehogynem! - Fury közelebb lépett hozzám. Arcon vágott. Számíthattam erre, hisz, ha úgy vesszük ő a gondviselőm, s jogában áll nevelni, s megpofozni, ha oka van rá. De sosem ütött meg. Volt, hogy megérdemeltem volna, de ő csak gyengéden megcirógatta a fejem búbját, rámmosolygott, de akkor még kislány voltam.  
Szemembe könnyek gyűltek, de nem engedtem őket előjönni. Felnéztem rá. Szemem izzott, szám üvöltésre állt. Dühösnek tűntem, holott csak megbántott voltam.  
- Egyszer végre megtanulhatnál bízni bennem! - kiáltottam fel. Arcomon végigördült egy apró könnycsepp. Fury szája tátva maradt. Kis ideig csak nézett rám, majd lehajtotta a fejét, s megszólalt:  
- Már nyolc éve ismerlek, Deny - mondta, s én hirtelen megremegtem. Deny. Ezt még sosem mondta nekem. Nem tudtam, mi a Denise becézésen, de mindenesetre Nat már sokszor hívott így. - Bízom benned. Mindössze féltelek. Láttam amikor Lokit elvitték melletted. Láttam, ahogy nézett rád. - tekintete ellágyult. - Tervei vannak veled. És én nem akarom, hogy azokat sikerüljön neki beteljesítenie.  
Elfordította a fejét. Odasétáltam hozzá. Mi mást is tehettem volna?  
- Nem fog - mosolyodtam el. - Amikor meglátott naívnak hitt. Egy naív, gyenge lánynak, aki nem tudja mi hogyan működik a világban. De mikor beszéltem vele, rájött, hogy nem lesz ilyen egyszerű dolga velem. - megfogtam a kezét, s egy kis ideig furcsa melegség járt át. - Hidd el, ő is tudja, engem nem lehet ilyen egyszerűen elcsábítani.  
- Elhiszem - mondta halkan. Egy pillanatra farkasszemet néztünk, s én láttam rajta, hogy most az egyszer, bízik bennem. - Rendben, szabad bejárást kapsz hozzá. De, ha valami furcsát tapasztalsz a részéről, többet nem mehetsz a közelébe.  
Örömömben a nyakába ugrottam.  
- Köszönöm - suttogtam a fülébe. - De először, beszélnem kell Thorral.

Bekopogtam a számára ideiglenesen fenntartott szobába, mire ő rögtön kitárta előttem az ajtót. Nagyot nézett, valószínüleg nem is sejtette, miért zargatom. Szőke fürtjei akaratlanul is szétzilálódtak, pont olyan volt, mint mikor először láttam. Rámmosolygott, majd beljebb invitált. Leültetett az ágyra, majd türelmesen várta azt, amit mondani akarok.  
- Az öccséről van szó - kezdtem halkan, de nem bírta ki, rögtön belebeszélt.  
- Ugyan, tegeződjünk! - rázta meg a kezem. - Lokiról van szó? Mit csinált megint?  
Épp megakartam szólalni, de nem volt rá alkalmam:  
- Várj, hadd találjam ki! Megbántott? Vagy kitalálta a gondolataidat? Nem mondta meg, hol van a Tesseract?  
- Ha hagynád, hogy végig mondjam... - hajtottam le a fejem. Thor rögtön észbe kapott.  
- Ó, sajnálom, csak...Loki mindig ilyeneket csinál, már akkor is csinálta a balhét, amikor kicsik voltunk. Van egy érzésem, hogy imádtad volna akkor! - nevetett fel. - Kicsi volt, aranyos, ugyanakkor nagyon sunyi.  
- Visszatérhetnénk arra, amit mondani akartam? - kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel, mire Thor csak bólintott egyet. - Remek. Szóval, Loki képes mások agyában olvasni?  
- Nem. Legalábbis én nem tudok róla. Tud teleportálni, hologramokat létrehozni, de más agyában olvasni.. nem, nem. Remélem nem.  
- Rendben, akkor a következő kérdésem: mit akarhat azzal elérni, ha dícsérget engem?  
- Dícsér? Nem tudom, hogy mit akarhat. Ha akar valamit, azt nem dícséréssel éri el. Nem tudom, tényleg. De miért kérdezgetsz ilyeneket? Mit tett veled?  
- Semmit - mondtam, de ebben én sem voltam biztos. - De mindössze erre voltam kíváncsi. Köszönöm, hogy segítettél.  
Azzal kisétáltam, holott, amit igazán megakartam kérdezni, azt nem mertem szóvá tenni. _Miért pont én?_

Ismét ott álltam. A hatalmas acéltajtó előtt, ami elválasztotta tömlöcöt, amiben ott volt. Most nem sétálgatott, csak ült a padon, amit a ketrecbe raktak és nézett. Tudta, hogy elfogok menni hozzá, ismét. Tudta, hogy megint beszélni akarok vele. De honnan? És miért? Amikor közelebb léptem, elmosolyodott. Nem szólalt meg, amíg teljesen közel nem értem.  
- A Tesseractról akarsz beszélni? - kérdezte mosolyogva, miközben végigmért. Ismét gyengepontot keresett, s most tekintetem sem változott meg, így lehet, hogy sikerült neki.  
- Igen - mondtam és körbenéztem. -, bár szerintem sokkal jobban érdekelné a ruháim mérete. Khm, Khm - köhögtem fel. -, illetve, bizonyos részeken.  
Felnevetett.  
- Az sokkal érdekesebb! - kék szemei csillogtak, mint a jég. - De az is igaz, hogy arról, te nem szeretnél beszélni! Nincs igazam?  
- De igen, most az egyszer. - rákacsintottam. - De ilyenre többet ne számítson!  
- Nem fogok, nyugodj meg - felállt és közelebb lépett hozzám. - Szóval, mit is akarsz tudni? Ugye mondtam, hogy nem tudom hol van a Tesseract. De ha tudnám, akkor sem mondanám meg!  
Felhúztam a szemöldököm.  
- Én pedig nem tudom teljesen pontosan minden egyes ruhaméretemet - mereven az arcára néztem. - De ha tudnám sem mondanám meg!  
Ismét nevetett. Szemeit szorosan összezárta, fejét felemelte, s úgy kacagott, mint ahogy eddig nem.  
- Humorosak vagyunk? Humorosak vagyunk? - kérdezte lenézően. - Én nem lennék ennyire jókedvű. Ha jól emlékszem még úgy állunk, hogy veszélyben vagytok. Te is meg fogod szenvedni. Úgyanúgy, ahogy mindenki más is.  
- Ugyan! - most én nevettem. - Szerintem, mi sokkal jobban állnuk!  
- Ez nem igaz! - kiáltot fel. Szemei vörösen izzottak, annak ellenére, hogy kékek voltak.  
- Jól van, na! - ráztam meg kitárt tenyereimet. - Nyugi van, haver! A lényeg az, hogy nem biztos, hogy nyerünk, de ami azt illet, az sem biztos, hogy veszítünk. Még semmi sem biztos.  
- Dehogynem - kuncogott lenézően. - De mit szólnál ahhoz, ha lenne esélyed nyerni?  
Közel lépett hozzám, közelebb, mint szerettem volna, mindössze a gondosan megmunkált plexi állt köztünk. Az üvegre tapasztotta a kezét.  
- Persze, esélyed csak mellettem lenne, ez nem kétség. De mit tennél? Őszintén!  
- Nem tudom - vallottam be neki és magamnak is. - Az emberek kiszámíthatatlanok. Bizonyos szempontból én is az vagyok. Nem tudom mit tennék egy olyan helyzetben, de nem is akarom megtudni! - feltekintettem a laborba. A laborba, ahol Tony és doktor Banner még mindig mérték a gamma sugárzást. - A barátaim mellett kell állnom. De, bevallom én is képes lennék rá, ahogy mindenki más. Mindenki, akit ismerek azt vallja, hogy Ő nem tenne ilyet, hisz igazi hazafi! Valószínűleg ők állnának először át.  
- Miért? - kérdezte Loki, s látszólag nem untattam.  
- Akik jobbnak és megbízhatóbbnak vallják magukat mindenkinél, bennük is ott lappang a keserűség és a félelem. Ők csak azért mondják ezt, mert nem akarják maguknak is bevallani, hogy nem különbbek a többieknél. De, ha olyan helyzet adódik, akkor talán Ők azok, akik a legjobban félnek.  
- Jó meglátás - kacsintott rám. - Most beszéljünk kicsit pontosabban rólad. Mondd csak, mit éreztél, mikor rájöttél, hogy más vagy?  
Talán öt perc is eltelt, mire válaszolni tudtam.  
- Először féltem. Ahogy mindenki félt tőlem. Nem tudtam mi az, s én csak egy kisgyerek voltam, így nem tudtam felfogni a súlyát. De féltem. Mi mást tehettem volna?  
- Szerintem nem pont így volt - szakított félbe. Én pedig fel néztem, egyenesen bele a hideg kék szemekbe, s nem tudtam mit szólni. - Amikor rájöttél, hogy más vagy, az elején tényleg féltél. Viszont, amikor mások beszélni kezdtek rólad, kiközösítettek, azt már élvezted. Tetszett neked, hogy máshogy beszélnek rólad. Mert ez mássá tett. Különlegessé. Nem így van?  
- Ezt nem tudhatja - ellenkeztem.  
- De - mosolyodott el. -, tudom.  
- Mégis honnan? - förmedtem rá. Nem lepődött meg. Nem érdekelte.  
- Én is tudom, milyen az, amikor senkinek sem kellesz - lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét az üvegen, addig, míg a vállamig nem ért. Ha teheti, biztos végigsimít a karomon. - Csak képzeld el! Mire mehetnél, ha mellém állnál! Ki lehetnél? Nem tudod, hát miért nem próbálod ki? Csak úgy! Hm?  
- Nem tudom - a hangom kissé elcsuklott. Mégis mit lehet ilyenre mondani? - Többre mennék, mint a S.H.I.E.L.D-el, az biztos. De nekem ez nem számít. Miért is számítana? Maga is tudja, hogy mennyire nehezen tudok megtörni! Miért lenne ez a helyzet kivétel a többivel szemben? Ez sem másabb, mint a többi.  
- De, sokkal másabb. Egy isten felajánl neked egy nagyszerű lehetőséget!  
- Ez nem változtat semmin!  
- Tévedsz! - rámvigyorgott. Megint azzal a mosollyal. Azzal az ördögivel. - Ez mindent megváltoztat.  
- Most megyek! - jelentettem ki, majd elindultam az ajtó felé.  
- Várj, Deny! - kiáltott utánam. Ledermettem. Nem tudhatja. Nem hallhatta. Nem, nem, nem! Képtelenség! Visszafordultam és a szemébe néztem. Elmosolyodott. - Nyugodj meg, veled leszek!  
- Nem - kezdtem szipogni. -, nem lesz.  
- De igen - hangosan felnevetett. - És ezt te rontottad el!  
- Mégis mivel?  
- Nem kellett volna a szemembe nézned!

Berohantam a kabinomba, egyenesen a fürdőszobába, a csap elé. Megnyitottam, de most nem vártam, mindössze a lefolyó víz alá nyúltam, s benedvesítettem vele az arcomat. Gondoltam, ha vizes leszek, akkor nem látszanak majd a szemem alatt elfolyt könnyek. Felemeltem a fejem, s hirtelen valaki megragadta hátulról a hajam.  
Tépte, s hirtelen acél hidegét éreztem a torkomon. A tükörben felvillantak támadóm kék szemei.  
- Nézz a tükörbe! - üvöltötte. - Nézz bele!  
Kénytelen voltam tenni, amit mond. Nem lehetett ő. Ő be van zárva. Képtelenség.  
- Meg kellett volna ölnelek, mikor először láttalak! Felajánlottam neked egy lehetőséget és te elutasítod? Mégis mit képzelsz ki vagy te? Csak egy halandó vagy, aki nem ér fel hozzám, vagy a hatalmamhoz. Te alárendelt vagy! Ha úgy akarom meghalsz értem, ha úgy akarom az enyém vagy! - erőset rántott a hajamon. - Megértetted?


	4. Chapter 4

Mégis, hol vagyok?!

Ott van a félelem, ami sok ideig rejtőzködik a testben, sokáig érezzük, hogy van, s olyan szorongató érzés, mint semmi más. És ott van a meglepettség, ami a félelem tökéletes utánzata, csak gyorsabb, tisztább, rövidebb. Könnyű megkülönböztetni őket egymástól, s mégis, oly nehéz. Hisz a meglepettséget akár félelem is követheti. Fel kéne ismernem a félelmet. Kis koromban, félelemben éltem. Folyton azon gondolkoztam, a szüleim mikor mondanak le rólam végleg, s mi lesz, ha megteszik a legrosszabbat? Akkor rájöttem, milyen a félelem, milyen érzés az, s mit okoz később. De azt is meg kellett tanulnom, hogy a félelem nem csak tanít, de tönkre is tesz. De én élek, állok, erős vagyok, s nem is tervezem máshogy az egész életemet. Mindig képes voltam dönteni. De mit érzek? Félelmet vagy meglepettséget?  
Ahogy a fém a nyakamon súrlódott, az acél hidege szinte megdermesztett. Éreztem, ahogy remegni kezdek, jobban, mint eddig valaha, s a hang a torkomon akadt, mint valami félrenyelt falat, de nem fulladoztam, mindössze a torkomhoz tartott apró penge nyomta a hangszálaimat, s nem engedett oxigént se ki, se be. Tudtam, csak egy nagyobb lélegzetvétel kellene, a bőröm feszülne a pengéhez, s akkor vége. De ha úgy vesszük, vége is lett, hisz egy pillanat alatt minden elsötétült.  
A fejem ismét zúgott, mintha halántékon vágtak volna. Mégis, minden annyira más volt. Mikor megpróbáltam felkelni, a karomban olyan szúró fájdalmat éreztem, mint még soha. Vér csöpögött a padlóra. A lélegzetem szakadozott, mintha valami még mindig gátolná, hogy levegőhöz jussak. De más nem jutott eszembe, csak egy kérdés.  
- Mégis, hol vagyok?! – üvöltöttem el magam, egyrészt a félelemtől, egyrészt a fájdalomtól. Félelem? Tényleg félnék?  
Ordíthattam volna torkom szakadtából, de szavaim, üres fülekre találtak volna. Kénytelen voltam végignézni a szobán. Az ódon falak, az elporosodott képek, a törött üveg, ismerősek voltak. Mintha…, de nem, nem lehetek ott. Az az idő elmúlt, akár tetszik akár nem. Térj már magadhoz!  
Ahogy megpróbáltam kibukdácsolni az ajtón, a falnak dőltem egy pillanatra, a kezem az oldalamon nyugodott. A vérzés, ami nem tudom, miként és mikor indult el, de a seb olyan volt, mint egy vágás. A kezem remegett. De mégis mi ez? Félelem vagy meglepettség?  
A folyosón is több kép lógott a falon, mint kellett volna. Ha az ember elmegy a házából, ott hagy mindent, ami számára fontos, akkor miért hagyja itt a családi képeket? A kezemmel végigsöpörten az egyik kép felszínén, milliónyi apró porszemcsét leporolva róla. Egy kis idő után, a szürke üresség végleg eltűnt, alatta pedig emberek rajzolódtak ki.  
A falhoz tántorodtam.  
- Nem – próbáltam ellenkezni az igazság ellen. De nem sikerült. Hisz a képen én voltam, mindössze gyerekként, apámmal és anyámmal karöltve, s mind mosolyogtunk. Szörnyetegek. Emberbőrbe bújt szörnyetegek. Ő náluk semmit sem utálhattam volna jobban. A szüleim voltak, ezt tudtam, de egy gyerek nem áll készen rá soha ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit csináljanak vele, mint velem. Öt éves. Ennyi lehettem a képen. A szüleim büszkék és boldogok voltak addig, de mikor hat éves lettem, hirtelen én lettem az ördög, a boszorkány, a szörnyeteg, akit el kell tiporni a föld színéről.  
A gondolat végigsuhant az agyamon. Ha ez a ház, az én régi otthonom, akkor hová lett mindenki? A szüleim imádtak itt lakni, nem mentek volna el, csak úgy. Valami nagyon nincs itt rendben, bár ha jobban belegondolok, semmi. Semmi sincs rendben, se Lokival, se Thorral, se Natashával, se Fury-val…se velem. De akkor miért akarom az ellenkezőjét hinni?  
- Nem egy leányálom, annyi biztos – hallatszott a halk hang mögülem. Loki. De mégis mit keres itt?! – Te itt nőttél fel?  
Ahogy közelebb lépett hozzám, hirtelen erős szorongás fogott el.  
- Igen – mondtam halkan. Szívem hangosan kezdett dobogni. _Remélem a pokolban is meghallják._ – Hogy kerülök ide?  
- Azt hagyjuk – terelte a szót, miközben gyengén legyintett egyet a levegőben. – Ez a te szobád? – mutatott a nagy tölgyfa ajtó felé. _Szívem miért dobogsz ily hevesen?_  
- Az – mondtam és közelebb léptem. Egy apró, gyenge mozdulattal löktem egyet rajta. Az ajtó recsegve nyílt ki. Mégis hány éves lehet? Hat? Nyolc? Ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, régi emlékek tárultak a szemem elé. Mintha, a saját emlékeimben sétáltam volna. A régi ablak, amit hisztisen néha annyira ütöttem, hogy végül berepedt, az íróasztal, ahol mindig kisírtam a szemem, és az összes többi holmi, ami látszólag ugyanott van, mint ahol régen is volt, s ami olybá tűnik, semmit sem változott. Mintha, hiányoltak volna. Á, nem, dehogy. Sosem hiányoztam nekik. Ha meg mégis, akkor sem érdekel. Már nem érdekel semmi, amihez közük van. Azok az idő már nagyon rég elmúltak. _Szívem, miért dobogsz ily hevesen?_  
- Tudni akarom – vetettem a mondatot Loki felé, elállva az utat, hogy mindenképp válaszoljon. – Mondd meg, mégis hogy kerülök ide?  
Kérdésem hallatára csak pislogott, majd gúnyos mosolyt erőltetett arcára. Nem fogja elmondani. Miért is tenné? Jégkék szemei csillogni kezdtek, s mintha egy pillanatra zölddé váltak volna.  
- Mondtam már – kezdte, s megpróbált áttörni magát rajtam, egyenesen a szoba felé. De a testem és a kezem nem engedett, átjáró nem volt. –, teljesen mindegy. Nekem legalábbis az. Neked talán nem? Ennyire számítana?  
- Nem az a lényeg, hogy mennyire számít. De nem akarok itt maradni. Haza akarok menni!  
- Ott vagy! – nevetett fel, s a szívem hirtelen görcsbe rándult. – Ez az otthonod!  
- Nem – ellenkeztem. – Nem! Azonnal vigyél haza!  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte kimérten. – Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy köztük van a helyed. Hány éves is vagy?  
- Az teljesen mindegy! – emeltem fel a hangerőt, de a szíve ismét összeszorult. Elkapta az államat és maga felé fordított. Bele kellett néznem. Egyenesen a szemébe.  
- Légy illedelmes kislány és válaszolj a feltett kérdésre! – utasított. – Nos, hány éves vagy?  
- Tizenhat – nyögtem ki olyan halkan, hogy még magam se hallottam. Loki viszont meghallotta.  
Gyengéden végigsimított az államon, s szemében hirtelen együttérzés csillant fel.  
- Még nagyon gyerek vagy – kezdte halkan. -, mégis, túl sok mindenen kellett keresztül menned. Azok ott, akiket a családodnak hívsz, nem foglalkoznak vele, hogy mennyire érzed rosszul magad. De mikor először megláttalak, már akkor tudtam, hogy valami nincs veled rendben.  
- Nincs velem rendben? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. – Most kezdjem, hogy mi minden az, ami miatt normálisabb vagyok, mint te? – _Tényleg tegezem?  
_- Nem szükséges. Nagyon jól tudom, miket követtem el, és ami azt illeti, nagyon nem érdekel. Mégis mit gondolsz, megtámadtam volna a Földet, ha számítana? Most pedig engedj be! A szobádba akarok menni!  
Mit tehettem volna? Utat engedtem a szörnyetegnek, aki annyi embert megölt, és akiről valójában azt sem tudtam, kicsoda. Amint belépett a szobába, szeme körbefutottak a kiszáradt tapétán, a reszketeg ágyon, az üvegablakokon, amiket még függöny sem védett. Látszólag nem lepődött meg, holott az egész szoba jobban hasonlított börtönre, mint gyermekszobára. _Szívem, miért dobogsz ily hevesen?_  
- Ennyi? – kérdezte végül, hosszú percek után, mikor észrevette, hogy egy ágyon és egy íróasztalon kívül, semmi más nincs bent. – Másnak hittem egy gyerekszobát.  
- Mert más is – vetettem oda. – Ez nem egy normális gyerekszoba. Bármi, amit itt látsz, az teljesen más, mint ahogy lennie kéne.  
Csak mosolygott.  
Lassan ellépdelt az ágyig, s leült. Mintha gondolkodott volna, habár, ebben sem voltam biztos. De mégis, ó, nem, az nem lehet.  
- Mesélj nekem! – utasított.  
- Nem.  
- De, igen! Az erődre igazán kíváncsi vagyok. Mesélj nekem róla.  
- Vagy mi lesz? – kérdeztem szemöldök emelve, miközben nekidőltem az ajtó félfának.  
- Vagy többé nem jutsz haza – mosolygott. Hogy tudott mosolyogni? Miért tette? Miért teszi ezt velem?  
- Na jó, mit akarsz tudni?  
- Mondjuk, miből is áll?  
Nem tettem mást, csak unottan sóhajtottam egyet.  
- Hát, valójában nem tudom. Talán a lélekkel lehet kapcsolatban, vagy mások a génjeim, esetleg…hát, nem is tudom. De leginkább a telekinézishez lehet köze. Erőterek, erőhullámok, az fizikai erő megemelkedése, lelki szilárdság – ekkor keserűen felnevettem. -, gyorsaság. Nem is igazán érzek fájdalmat, legalábbis akkor nem, mikor harcolok. Nem ismerek könyörületet. Tudtommal, Coulson és Hill, a hátam mögött úgy nevezett, hogy a tökéletes gyilkoló gép. Ez rosszul esett. Nem akartam soha, senkit megölni. De az erőm csak ennyire jó. Semmi másra.  
- Értem. A S.H.I.E.L.D-nek csak azért kellesz, mert erős vagy – gúnyos vigyor jelent meg képén. – Érted már miről beszéltem? Az erőd nélkül nem lennél senki…  
- Igen, és egy átlagos családban élném az átlagos életemet, átlagos gyerekként. Ez minden vágyam! De nem tehetek érte semmit! Ami volt, elmúlt. És már semmi nem számít.  
Egy pillanatra elfordult, majd ismét rám nézett. Szemei elveszítették eddigi kékjüket, tekintete zöldre váltott, s lágyan elmosolyodott. De minden csak egy másodpercig tartott. Acélkék szemei ismét elnyomták a zöldet, s a mosolya, az a sunyi kis mosolya, végleg eltűnt az arcáról.  
- Vigyázz! – mondta halkan. Összeráncoltam a homlokom.  
- Micsoda? – kérdeztem remegve, bár tudtam, valami nincs rendben.  
- VIGYÁZZ! – üvöltött fel. A másodperc egy töredéke alatt karok fonódtak a nyakamra. Támadóm ujjai összezárultak, de egy pillanatra megfordultam, s láttam az arcát. Az ismerős arcát, amit már évek óta nem láttam, s amit nem is akartam többé látni. Mosolygott. Tekintete olyan volt, mint a fénykép, az arca mosolyog, de a tekintete hazudik. _Szörnyeteg._  
Lokira pillantottam. Mintha megbénult volna, csak nézett, s mintha valami erőtér vette volna körül. Támadóm nevetni kezdett.  
- Már évek óta nem láttalak, kedves kislányom – kuncogott. – Azt hitted csak te vagy a különleges a családban. Ó, nem, dehogy. Anyád ugyanannyira tehetséges, mint te. Nézz csak a kis barátodra! Nem bír megmozdulni! – megint nevetni kezdett. – És te most, kis angyalom, velünk jössz, és megint egy család leszünk.  
_Őrült. _gondoltam. _Nem vagy normális. Sosem voltál. Nem akarlak látni! Biztos csak álmodom. Ó, kérlek, mond, hogy csak álmodom!  
- _Viszlát, barátom – intett Loki felé, és felemelt a földről. Az ajtó felé indult.  
Csak egyetlen dolgot sikoltottam.


	5. Chapter 5

Beismerés

Akármennyire is nehéz volt elüvöltenem azt az egyetlen dolgot, azt a két szót, akármennyire is fájt utána a fejem, hogy mégis miért mondtam ki, attól még megtörtént. De nem tudtam miért. Minden teljesen valóságosnak tűnt. De, amint megijedtem az érzékelésem is mássá vált. Éreztem, hogy rajtunk kívül még két ember tartózkodik a házban. De gyáva voltam ahhoz, hogy beismerjem. Habár, nem tudtam, hogy kerültem ide, s hogy mi volt előtte, megpróbáltam menekülni. És hova menekülhettem volna, ha nem az emlékeimbe?  
Akárhogy is volt, hirtelen elsötétült minden – ismét. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem, csak foltokat láttam, a testemet pedig különösen nehéznek éreztem, mintha tonnás súlyokat cipelnék. Ahol felébredtem, másmilyen hely volt, mint az előző. Párnákat éreztem a hátam alatt, puha megnyugtató szövetet és orgona illatot. Hú, de utáltam. Marie nénikém rakta tele mindig a házát orgonával, én meg majdnem megfulladtam a fojtó virágillattól, mikor nála jártam. Mégis, ez valahogy más volt. Az illat nem a múlt szépségeit hozta magával. Az új markánsságát sodorta a semmibe.  
Elrugaszkodás után felugrottam az ágyról, habár, szívesen feküdtem volna még ott. Valami újra emlékeztetett. A testem még mindig súlyos volt, mintha a bőröm alatt acélt cipelnék. De mégis, igenis jól esett felkelni. Ösztönösen a földig hajoltam, le a cipőmért -, de azt, hogy miért, már nem tudnám megmagyarázni – és felhúztam a lábamra. Igaz, magát a lábbelit is kicsinek éreztem, de a lábamat annál jobban. Hirtelen kirázott a hideg. Valami nem volt rendben.  
Talán csak mindent álmodtam volna? A S.H.I.E.L.D-el való találkozást, Nick Fury atyáskodását, Lokit, mindent? Mindez csak álom lett volna?  
Ahogy a tükör elé lépkedtem, furcsa érzés öntött el. Mintha egy nagy kád forró vízben feküdnék, s az hirtelen fagyossá válna. Mégis, mi ilyen furcsa?  
- Mi a... – suttogtam magam, mikor megláttam a tükörképem. Egy lány állt előttem, kisebb volt, mint ahogy emlékeztem. A hajamba túrtam, s az előttem álló gyermek is így tett. Megigazítottam a ruhám ujját, ez a mozdulat is viszonzásra talált. Mosolyogtam. Mosolygott. Most már teljesen biztos. Ez én vagyok. Megráztam magam és a megszokott önteltséggel a hangomban szólaltam ismét meg. – Hm, szóval ilyen tökéletes volt már ennyi idősen? Nem tűnök veszélyesnek.  
Pillanatnyilag nem jutott eszembe azzal törődni, ami velem történt. Loki és a kés, amit a torkomhoz tartott – tényleg, honnan szerzett kést? -, a régi ház, és a szüleim. Valahogy egyik sem foglalkoztatott. Csak az érdekelt, ahol éppen voltam.  
A polcon számtalan könyv sorakozott. Jobbnál jobbak, szép kötésben, hibátlanul, de nem olvasatlanul. Volt ott sci-fi, fantasy, horror, romantikus, szinte minden. Már hat évesen is tudtam olvasni, úgy látszik. Persze, az nem jutott eszembe, hogy talán Marie néném olvasta fel nekem. A szemem megakadt egy könyvön. Camelot. Arthur. Merlin. Szóval innen jöttek?!  
Kétségtelenül finom illat csapta meg az orromat. Elnyomta az orgonát, s minden mást. Most már biztos, hogy jó helyen vagyok. Tudniillik, Marie néni volt az, aki mindennél jobban szeretett engem. Én se szerettem mást úgy, mint ahogy őt. A szívem hangosan dobogni kezdett, s hirtelen ingert éreztem rá, hogy ki menjek a konyhába. Ha egyáltalán tudom, merre kell menni…  
Ám a vágy kiesett a fejemből, amint egy ismerős hangot hallottam meg. Valami erősen ütődött a földnek. Vagy inkább pattant. Újra és újra. Egy másodperc alatt az ablaknál teremtem, kinyitottam, s azon nyomba kimásztam. A hatalmas udvaron lévő kosárlabda pályához vettem az irányt. A szemem valami okból könnybe lábadt.  
A szívem hatalmasat dobbant.  
- Csókolom! – mondtam elég hangosan, hogy a labdázó, eddig ismeretlen személyt felszólítsam. Elég kislánynak éreztem magam, a szavaim sem enyémek voltak. Én csak megfigyelő voltam. A férfi felém fordult. Mosolygott. S én felismertem.  
- Szervusz – vigyorgott rám. A mosolya egyben volt rémisztő és megnyugtató. – Megijesztettelek? Az édesanyád megengedte, hogy itt maradjak egy kis időre.  
- Marie néni, nem az anyukám – durcáztam be, s karjaimat összefontam magam előtt. – Csak a nagynéném.  
- Ó, elnézést nem tudtam – vette komolyra a figurát. Ismertem őt, bár nem tudtam honnan. Szemei zölden világítottak, de valamiért féltem tőlük. De ki ez az ember?  
Közelebb lépett hozzám és felém nyújtotta a labdát. Kedvesnek tűnt. Túl kedvesnek.  
- Tudsz játszani? – kérdezte lágyan. Én csak megráztam a fejemet. – Sebaj, megtanítalak.  
Azzal nekem vágta. De én elkaptam. Abban a pillanatban több büszkeséget éreztem, mint eddig bármikor. Ő mosolygott, én mosolyogtam, s fel-felnéztem rá néhány pillanatban. Egyre ismerősebbé vált.  
A szívem hatalmasat dobbant. _Loki! De…de mégis hogy?!_  
- Elkaptam – mondtam halkan. Habár nem én mondtam, de én se mondhattam volna szebben. Persze, én és a kisgyermekkori önmagam másra gondoltunk. De csak egy dolog járt a fejemben, nem figyeltem. – Elkaptam! Láttad? El tudtam kapni! Sikerült!  
Felkuncogott.  
- Persze, hogy sikerült! – megsimogatta a fejem búbját. – Mond csak, hogy hívnak?  
- Denise Jones – mondtam engedelmesen. Az idegenekkel nem beszélünk szabály meg sem fordult a fejemben.  
- Mond csak Deny – nézett egyenesen a szemembe. Az írisze mintha kavargott volna. -, meg tanítsalak játszani? Meg mutassam hogy kosárlabdázhatsz igazán jól?  
Bólogattam. Mosolygott.  
- Akkor add ide – nyújtotta a labda felé a kezét. Én, illedelmes lány révén, oda adtam neki. A kezem egy kis pillanatra hozzá ért az övéhez. A palánk felé ment. – Ha nem tudod elsőre és mindig bedobni, azzal nincs gond. Majd belejössz. Ilyen aprócska kislányként úgysem lehetsz még profi.  
- Már hogy ne lehetnék? – emeltem fel a fejem. Egy kicsit megijedtem magamtól. Hirtelen valami bizseregni kezdett bennem. Mintha, valamire emlékeznem kellene. Loki azt mondta, már az első alkalommal meg kellett volna ölnie, mikor találkoztunk. Talán erre az alkalomra gondolt? Mindez megtörtént volna? – Elég ügyes vagyok!  
- Az rendben van, de elég ügyes vagy ahhoz is, hogy másokat legyőzz?  
- Igen.  
- Azt kötve hiszem – fordította oldalra a fejét.  
- Téged is legyőzlek! – rúgtam bele aprócskát a lábfejébe. Ő szinte észre sem vette.  
- Nem, Orgonavirágom, nem győzöl – óvatosan megpöckölte az államat. – Nem tudod ki vagyok.  
- Miért, ki?  
Felnevetett.  
- Majd egy nap megtudod, drágaságom – vigyorodott el. – Majd egy nap. De nem most. Na, akkor segítsek? Megtanítsalak?

Hosszú percek és órák teltek el, mire teljesen beesteledett. Rendkívül gyorsan tanultam, de nem tudom miért. Vagy a mellettem álló férfi, vagyis Loki szelíd, mégis szigorú bíztatásától, vagy csak a magány hiányától. Akárhogy is, jól éreztem magam, bár sajgott mindenem, úgy éreztem, lassan a levegőt is hitelre veszem, a lábaim remegtek, s még mindig ott volt az a furcsa érzés, amitől rendkívül súlyosnak éreztem magam. De mégis, boldog voltam. Lihegve álltam meg, a labdával a kezemben.  
- Be kell mennem – mondtam, miután meghallottam Marie néni kiáltását. – Holnap is eljössz?  
- Nem valószínű – válaszolt, miközben egy barackot nyomott a fejem búbjára. Az ökle egyszerre volt gyengéd és erőszakos. – Na de menj kis Orgonavirágom.  
Természetesen, megmakacsoltam magam.  
- Nem.  
- Miért is? – emelte meg egyik szemöldökét.  
- Mert nem és kész! – fordítottam hátat neki. A kislány, aki voltam valahogy ellenkezett ellene. De én nem. Hisz én már más ember lettem.  
- Ilyen apró és már úgy viselkedik, mint egy kész nő! – kapott a fejéhez. – Bevallom, sajnálom a szüleidet. Nem lehet egyszerű dolguk. Na, ne hisztizz, inkább menj be!  
A szívem hatalmasakat dobbant. Egy részem ellenkezett ellene, talán a szívem, nem tudom. De, ha így volt, akkor az agyam minél inkább próbált a ház felé lökdösni. Sajnálatomra én az a fajta ember vagyok, aki nem hallgat az észérvekre. Szóval…nem vagyok normális.  
Közelebb mentem hozzá és átöleltem. Habár nagyon magas volt, csak a lábát tudtám átkarolni, mégis, ez az ölelés többet ért, mint bármi más. Oktalanul is felmerül a kérdés: _Ő is megismert engem?_  
- Na szóval, Denise Jones – letérdelt, hogy velem egy szintbe lehessen. Lágy csókot lehelt a homlokomra, akár egy szerető apa. – Különleges lány vagy. Nagyon. Már láttam az első pillanatban. Ne veszítsd el soha a fejed és tedd azt, amit mondanak. A kis kirohanásaidból ítélve, sokkal jobban életben tart. – Elkezdtem besétálni. Egyenesen a ház felé. – És még valami! Ha esetleg találkoznánk, valamikor máskor, arra az esetre adnák egy jó tanácsot. Sose bízz meg bennem.  
Bólogattam, s csak két szót mondtam.

A fejem ismét zúgni kezdett, sötétség borult elém, a feketeség fátyla takarta látásom, s egy pillanatra, mintha minden rendbe lett volna. Hatalmas lélegzetvételekkel nyitottam ki a szemem. Remegtem, és éreztem, ahogy vér csöpög le rólam. A tükör előtt álltam, kezemben tőr. A saját kezemben volt. S a saját véremet ontottam vele. A torkomon vágás éktelenkedett, nem akkora, hogy rögtön halált okozzon, de elég nagy ahhoz, hogy elájuljak, s akkor már biztos, hogy nem kelek fel többé.  
Szédülni kezdtem. Nem a vér látványától, nem a zsibbadó fájdalomtól, hanem a fejfájásomtól. A fal felé hátráltam. Bepötyögtem valamit az apró számítógépbe, mire egy kedves hang szólalt meg.  
- Üdvözlöm Miss Jones! Szép időnk van nemdebár? – Köhögni kezdtem.  
- Az…azon..nal..khh..khh – a hangom elakadt. A vágás elég nagynak bizonyult, hogy fájdalmat okozzon beszéd közben. Mellesleg, fulladoztam.  
- Kérem adja meg mire van szüksége, majd a megfelelő jelszóval hagyja jóvá a parancsot. – hallatszott a gépies hang. – Kérem adja meg mire van szüksége, majd a megfelelő jelszóval hagyja jóvá a parancsot.  
- Jar..vis – nyögtem ki végül. Egy hang szólalt meg a fejem fölött.  
- Valami gond van Jones kisasszony? – Jarvis hangja sokkal emberibb volt, mint amennyire remélhettem. – Értesítsem ?  
Bólogattam. Látszólag ezt is észrevette. Másodpercek múlva, minden sötétté vált, s már remélni sem tudtam, hogy majd valaki megment. De azt beismerem, hogy az álmom, ha álom volt egyáltalán, a legjobb dolog volt, ami életemben történt velem. És mindezt Lokinak köszönhetem. Akármennyire is nehéz kimondani.


End file.
